Bones Majora's mask crossover
by TempeNekoChan
Summary: As soon as Booth manages to make Brennan promise to go with him at the festival of time a strange skull kid appears and threatens the whole of Termina and the world...   I suck at summeries D:  Reated T just incase


Booth sighed as he walked into Brennan's office to find her asleep on the desk; this is the second time she's done this. Booth placed some coffee in front of her making her wake up instantly "Booth…?" Brennan said in a tired voice. She sat up and looked around herself "You've been here all night?" Booth asked although it was a stupid question of course she was here all night, why else was she fast asleep on her freakin' desk? Brennan nodded before standing up "I was the only one who stayed everybody else was preparing for the festival of time" Brennan said trying to wake herself up "You know, you should too it would be nice to take a break from all that work you've been doing recently" Booth said walking over to where she was sitting. "I can't Booth, I have work to do thanks to that moon people are freaking out I don't think it's anything dangerous" Brennan replied knowing that Booth might come up with some ludicrous theory that the moon has something to do with the golden goddesses which were fiction of course. She stood up and Booth gave her the coffee he left on her desk "Come on Bones, let's go and help out with the festival" Booth smiled although Brennan sighed reluctantly and followed him out.

South clock town was full of people; it was so crowded they could hardly get through. Booth dragged her over to Angela and Hodgins who seemed busy with the stands, Angela was making the decorations and Hodgins seemed to be helping put them up "Hey you two!" Angela said happily as they walked towards them "Hey, Dr. B I thought this wasn't your thing" Hodgins said slightly surprised to see Brennan here, he was expecting her to work throughout the festival "Booth made me come, I think the thought that three goddesses making the Earth in one day is ludicrous" Brennan explained, Angela just rolled her eyes like she heard it all before "Uh-huh sweetie, we know" Angela said grinning "How about you come anyways, for fun" Angela suggested before going back to making the decorations "Too bad me and Jack are busy with our stand for the whole thing, I better see you two buy from here!" She added before looking at both Brennan and Booth in a way that suggests that they BOTH had to be there. "But isn't the moon freaking you out?" Brennan asked looking into the sky at the giant moon which had a angry looking face on it "It is kinda creepy" Hodgins replied also looking up "But it might be just the decoration for the festival" he added before getting back to work.

After a few minutes of wandering around Booth came up with an idea which he knew Brennan may object to, but he had to try "Hey Bones, how about WE make a stand?" Booth asked waiting for Brennan's 'NO' "No Booth! We don't have anything to put on it!" Brennan replied but Booth just used his charm smile, hoping to make her change her mind, Brennan shook her head smiling back "That's not going to work Booth" she said but Booth grinned more "Please? Just this year?" Booth asked trying to make his charm smile more effective Brennan thought _just one year_ and smiled "Fine, but what are we going to put on it?" Asked Brennan before a man came running up to him with a box "Hey! You two! Could you take this box inside the clock tower? It would really help thanks." The man said shoving the box into Booth arms before running off Booth sighed in annoyance "I guess we can do this Bones, THEN we're doing our stand" Booth said before walking towards the clock tower, Brennan ran after him and helped him with the heavy box. The man was still standing there when they entered the doors. When the man was sure they couldn't see, he transformed into a skull kid but not the normal kind, he wore a creepy mask which red eyes pierced the person who looked at it's mind. The skull kid gave a laugh before flying into the clock tower itself.

Booth and Brennan dropped the box inside the clock tower "What was in that?" Brennan asked before looking at the box, it was sort of faded it must be her eyes, she looked again and saw that it disappeared "Booth…the box it's gone" Brennan said pointing to where the box was placed "Did somebody take it?" Booth asked staring at the spot where it was "I don't think anybody was in here." Brennan replied a bit confused "Of course, because there never was a box" a voice said from behind they quickly turned around to see the skull kid staring at them with that creepy mask "There was no man either, it was all ME!" The skull kid laughed at them, mocking them "It was so easy to find you two it made me think 'what were those goddesses thinking?'" The skull kid said laughing more "What are you talking about? There are no goddesses! It's all just a legend!" Brennan exclaimed, the skull kid just laughed even more pointing at her the mask it was wearing started to glow a dark blue and made all the doors lock themselves "I'll just get rid of you" the skull kid quickly said before shaking his head sideways making some energy come out the mask, Brennan completely disappeared within a second "Bones!" Booth exclaimed but the skull kid was laughing even more "Aww boo hoo why the sad face? I thought I was just helping you." It said in a mocking way "Get Bones back here now or I'll shoot you!" Booth said getting out his gun and pointing it at the skull kid but it started laughing more and more "You think you can defeat me with the power I have now? You must be kidding." The skull kid said in a serious voice this time before once again shaking his head sideways at Booth making everything around him fade.

He saw himself in a dark place, with a wolf standing in front of him, it started to growl before a whole load of other wolves appeared also growling viciously. Before Booth could run all the wolves leapt on him all biting and trying to tear him apart.

Booth suddenly appeared back in the clock tower again, but he felt smaller. He looked down to see he was standing on all fours on PAWS she looked behind him to see a gray wagging tail. He ran off and looked into the water in the water-weal nearby it was as he feared he was a wolf. The skull kid went into hysterical laughter before starting to fly off, Booth growled and went in for a attack but a glowing white light with wings smacked him in the face before growling back at him letting the skull kid escape but leaving the small light behind, the other purple light turned around before the door closed "S-Sis!" He yelled before the door slammed shut, the small fairy flew towards the door hitting against it "Teal! Teal!" She yelled, Booth got up and went towards the door bashing himself into it "GET BACK HERE!" Booth yelled at the top of his lungs making the fairy drop on the floor in shock "Well, at least we know you can still talk…" the fairy said flying itself slowly to Booth's wolf-face. Booth angrily looked at the fairy "I know I know, I stopped you from getting him and the clock tower won't open now for three days…" the fairy said replying to Booth's angry look. The fairy sighed as flew closer to him "Listen, I want to find my brother, you want to find your girlfriend let's BOTH go after the skull kid!" the fairy said lighting up a little more like she felt proud of herself "She's not my girlfriend." Booth said still with a growl in his voice "Okay okay! Listen, you have no choice but to trust me, so trust me I'm Tatl and you?" Tatl said trying to reason with the wolf "I'm Seeley Booth; now tell me how I can get the guy!" Booth exclaimed making Tatl fall back in shock again "On the night of the festival the clock tower will open then we can get to the guy!" Tatl happily said and flew towards the entrance out the clock tower "We have three days…" she said waiting for Booth to catch up.

As Booth walked into the streets he saw Angela and Hodgins, unaware he was there, he sat in front o them hoping they would recognise who he was "Awww! Hello cutie, what's wrong?" Angela said leaning down and patting the wolf slightly "Your pretty friendly for a wild animal aren't you?" She said in a gentle voice "You better get out of here before anybody tries to hurt you" she said before going back to work, Booth knew that she wouldn't recognise him, nor will the others so he had to work alone for now. Booth walked into a less crowded area and looked up to the sky "The moon, does it have something to do with...?" Booth asked Tatl simply replied by nodding "Yep, all of it" she said looking up at the moon also "Oh Teal…I wonder if you'll be okay" Tatl sadly sighed thinking about her brother who was stuck with that annoying skull kid. "Hey, I overheard you and that girl…you where both going to the festival of time together right?" Tatl said in a way that reminded Booth of Angela "Yes…we were" Booth replied walking off "H-HEY! Wait up!" Tatl exclaimed zooming towards Booth.

"We need to find a way to get to the top of that clock tower…" Booth said as they slowly walked around clock town, the giant freaky-faced moon blocked out most of the sun; was that thing even real? "The great fairy! We should go see her!" Tatl said happily almost proud of herself. Booth sighed and decided to make the excited fairy happy. "Yeah, okay we'll go" Booth replied following the fairy to the great fairy's shrine.

When Brennan woke up she saw a glowing purple fairy looking into her eyes she leapt up and saw the fairy watch her "Hello…" the fairy said almost sadly "The skull kid left us here…I can't believe he lied to me, he said he wouldn't do anything to you two." The fairy sighed, Brennan didn't know what the fairy was talking about, but he seemed upset he was abandoned by the skull kid, she knew how being abandoned felt "Hey, how about we get out of here?" Brennan said smiling at the blue orb with wings "Y-yeah, I'm Teal…and my sister, the other fairy was Tatl, I've never been away from her before so I'm scared" Teal said shaking slightly, Brennan could just tell by looking at him Teal isn't going to like going through here "I'm Temperance Brennan…and you can stay with me until we find your sister" Brennan said and saw the fairy give a nod before flying a little closer to her "I'm sorry for all that back there…and your boyfriend turning into a wolf" Teal said in a guilty voice "Turn WHO into a wolf?" Brennan asked making Teal jerk back and panic "I-I forgot you weren't there, the skull kid turned your boyfriend into a wolf!" Teal stuttered shaking, this fairy looked so timid he was acting guilty when it was that skull kid that did this, not Teal "This isn't your fault, and he isn't my boyfriend, he's just a friend so let's find your sister and my friend okay?" Brennan said making Teal stop shaking "O-okay…" Teal said quietly following Brennan as she looked around the empty room for a way out.

Brennan searched the room thoroughly "You're not going to find a way out I don't think…" Teal said to Brennan who was still searching the room for a way out, Brennan didn't listen to the small glowing fairy which was shaking behind her "Don't worry we'll get out" Brennan said not turning around "Just watch for anybody coming inside okay?" She added before going back to finding a way out. Teal flew himself towards where the skull kid left him and watched around himself for anybody coming inside to check on them, he took a deep breath and tried to keep himself calm "Teal! I've found a way out!" Brennan shouted across the room making Teal scream in shock and smack into the nearest wall trying to escape. Teal flew back up still a little shaken up "D-don't scare me like that!" Teal said timidly before flying cautiously to Brennan "It means breaking through this wall" Brennan said making Teal make a ringing noise "W-what! We can't break through a wall!" Teal exclaimed, already tired of all this. "No, this wall is different it's thinner than the rest, MUCH thinner, we can easily break through here" Brennan explained to the already shaken up fairy behind her. Teal just followed as Brennan started trying to break through the wall and eventually making a crack which made the wall weak enough for her to simply smash through it. Teal saw the wall collapse showing a entrance out of the room and through a long corridor "Well, it doesn't seem like he tried to trap us well enough" Brennan said as she walked through "W-wait! We don't know what's through here! You have no weapons! We could be in danger!" Teal stated quickly saying as he followed her out the room and down the long corridor "Don't worry Teal, we'll just get through here without anybody knowing, hopefully" Brennan replied as she kept walking making Teal more nervous.

Booth ran through the town before he stood in front of a cave entrance in the north of the town "This is it! This is where the Great fairy lives!" Tatl said happily "She might even turn you back into a human!" She happily added before leading booth inside. But as soon as they walked inside, Tatl gasped "Oh no! The Great fairy!" she exclaimed as she saw a group of small golden coloured fairies were flying around where the Great fairy was supposed to be "What happened?" Booth asked seeing the panicked look on Tatl's face "This is not good! If the Great fairy is gone, there's nobody to keep an eye on the skull kid!" Tatl said acting more panicked thinking about it, Booth walked towards the group of golden fairies in the fountain, they all suddenly started going around him "what happened?" he asked the group who looked at him and suddenly they started to bright up like they recognised him "The skull kid has torn me apart! A piece of me is still missing somewhere in town…please hero of time find it for me!" the fairies replied and Booth gave them all a confused look "Hero of what!" He asked but they all disappeared as if they didn't want to answer. "Well what are you waiting for!" Exclaimed Tatl "We have to find the Great fairy's missing piece!"

Booth ran out trying to keep up with Tatl who was flying at super speed, they still had a whole day to search, but they did only have three days before that thing falls. He suddenly remembered Brennan, who was stuck somewhere and he has to find her, but knowing his Bones she would probably kick the guy's butt and get out of wherever she was, he smiled at that thought, he HOPED that would happen. Booth started searching every inch of the town, after hours of looking they finally found it, the fairy it was flying over the lake _oh what luck_ Booth thought sarcastically. He had to get it somehow, onto the small bridge on the side of the lake and leaped across to the other side of the lake, the fairy floated around him, also glowing happily. Do fairies like him or something? Why were they all so excited to see him? While thinking about this he forgot he was over the lake, and didn't realise until he fell in "AH!" He exclaimed as the cold water hit him, Tatl sighed "You idiot! Don't daydream we don't have time for it!" Tatl exclaimed as Booth pulled his body out the lake, his fur was drenched, he gave an irritated look to Tatl "Thanks for the words of encouragement (!)" Booth said sarcastically and walked away to go back to the Great fairy's shrine "W-wait! I'm sorry!" Tatl exclaimed quickly flying to his side.

Brennan had already wandered halfway through the strange maze-like area; Teal was shaking behind her and started flying close out of fear. He just wanted to find his sister already and Brennan's _friend_ so he could go home and forget all this. Brennan was breaking down all the weak walls in the chamber until she found the right entrance, she sighed with relief when she saw the sunlight from the entrance in front of her. As soon as she got out with Teal also sighing with relief a familiar masked creature went right into her face "Ah, I see so you're not that stupid" The skull kid laughed, mocking her because it knew that it can easily get rid of her now, but he thought for a while, no he couldn't if she was smart enough to find the fake walls she could be smart enough to figure out the rest and he couldn't risk that, oh no. "How about you come with me…I'm sure you'll be a good ransom" the skull kid said glaring at her with the mask's yellow demon like eyes before using the mask's magic to teleport her to his base, the clock tower "TEMPERANCE! OH NO!" Teal screamed, without her around he felts scared, he hated being all alone. "Don't worry Teal, you can go with her, seeming as though you prefer being friends with HER then me! I left you as a test to see how loyal you are, but obviously you're not THAT loyal, go on then go with your NEW friend!" The skull kid yelled making teal disappear "S-skull kid?" Teal said before fading.

Booth watched as the many golden fairies fused together to re-make the great fairy, who looked at him and Tatl with a smile "hello Tatl…and you, hero" The Great fairy said "Thank you for helping me." She added "No problem, anyways can you turn me back…?" Booth asked walking closer to the fountain "No, I'm sorry it's a kind of magic I cannot reverse, the only way to fix that is if you use the ocarina of time…" the Great fairy replied, almost sounding like she wished she could help "But I can give you this" she soon said making a beam of light which made him suddenly feel much more powerful, after the bean stopped he still felt the power inside of his body "I have given you magic power, it'll be useful later trust me" She explained Tatl was still floating there thinking to herself "Where is my friend? Dr. Temperance Brennan." Booth asked suddenly "She's with the skull kid, you MUST go there on the third day! It's important for the ocarina and your friend" The great fairy replied before disappearing "W-wait! Is she okay? Is she safe?" Booth asked but he didn't get a reply, Booth sighed and his wolf-tail dropped he walked out hoping Bones was alright, hoping the skull kid didn't do anything to her…he had to keep going for Bones, he would never sleep not even rest until he got to Bones, but THREE DAYS! Why couldn't he get to her now? He hated it, he hated having to wait to save her.

Brennan woke up on top of the clock tower, Teal was lying beside her shivering in fear "Temperance…I think the skull kid is gone, but we can't get down from here! So we can't escape!" Teal said shaking even more thinking about the situation. Brennan looked down, Teal was right, they couldn't escape from this height. She stood there slightly annoyed "I hope Booth is okay…" Brennan said thinking about the fact he was turned into a wolf she just wanted to punch that skull kid, she really did. Brennan sat back down and sighed "We'll think of something…" Brennan said to Teal who looked pretty freaked out (as if that was any different from the last few times she looked at him). _Please Booth, please don't get yourself into trouble…_

Booth wandered to the clock tower looking up "How are we going to get up here?" He asked himself making Tatl stare at him "The great fairy said three days Seeley…" Tatl said tilting her head "I know but…I really want to save her I can't just leave her for three days the skull kid might do something to her!" Booth explained in a worried tone "You like her don't you?" Tatl said teasingly Booth was happy you couldn't see him blush from his wolf-fur "You do! You like her! You like her!" Tatl teased more laughing making booth laugh slightly "Yes, maybe but either way I'm going up there!" Booth said already trying to find a way to climb up.

On the tower…Brennan suddenly had a strange feeling….


End file.
